


You shoud be more careful

by Roachbugg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Elijah is charming, Its a Thing, M/M, Stiles is an idiot, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: Elijah Saves Stiles from getting hit by a car.(Just a short little drabble idk, it's kinda cute.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TyJaxReaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/gifts).



It was a lovely evening for a stroll, the air was was cool, the moon was bright. The streets were mostly deserted this time of night, in fact, Elijah only saw one other person. He was young in his late teens, or perhaps early twenties he seemed rather preoccupied with his phone as he walked. He was muttering something to himself about a stupid broody werewolf, interesting. Elijah had to admit the boy was rather striking. He was long and lithe with messy brown hair and pleasant features. Elijah chastised himself for his impure thoughts and continued to walk. The young man turned to cross the street and walked right in front of a speeding car. Elijah rushed forward with supernatural speed and pulled the young man out of the way. The car honked and swerved before speeding off.

The young man's pulse thumped loudly, and Elijah had to take a deep breath to maintain his control. "Are you alright?" Elijah asked. The young man nodded frantically from where he was still pressed against Elijah's chest. The young man took a few deep breaths finally calming himself enough to speak.

"Thanks for the rescue, I can hear my mom's ghost now yelling at me to look both ways." The teen said. The corner of Elijah's mouth raised ever so slightly in amusement.

"That is generally good advice. You should be more careful." Elijah replied with a teasing him to his voice.

The young man finally stepped back as if just realizing he had been clinging to a stranger. "I'm Stiles by the way." He said extending his hand 'What on earth is a Stiles?' Elijah thought as he took the offered hand and pressed a kiss to the young man's knuckles causing his cheeks to redden. "Elijah."

"Thanks for saving my life Elijah," Stiles paused as if considering something. "Can I buy you a drink as a thank you?"

Elijah took a moment to consider he shouldn't, he really shouldn't, but he found this young man intriguing. "I'd like that very much," Elijah said Stiles smiled and took the vampire's hand leading him to a bar and talking animatedly. Elijah was so going to regret this.


End file.
